


Thunder

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Thunder

The thunder wakes him, a great crash that signals it's only just now overhead.

Bleary eyed, Lestrade simply turns over, attempts to return to sleep; then the twitch of a blanket beside him tells him Sherlock is very much awake.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like storms," Sherlock says, and it strikes Lestrade as strange. He's not afraid of anything, except crashing clouds and a lit-up sky.

"Are you alright? Do you want...?"

Open arms, always a leap of vulnerability, not sure how he'll fall.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not five," Sherlock replies, turns away.

Outside the window, thunder rolls again.


End file.
